Wings of Fire: Strike's Quest
by Strike the Skywing
Summary: Clay and Peril's youngest son, Strike, lives a normal life. He's attending The School for Dragonets on Jade Mountain, which sounds simple, but nothing can ever be that easy. Join Strike on his thrill ride adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Strike loved the sky. He loved to fly among the clouds and feel the breeze whip around him. Today, Strike was doing just that, feeling the warm sun beat down on him. He flew through a cloud and was instantly soggy from the precipitation inside of it. "Ah!" Strike exclaimed, wiping the water off his vibrant red-russet scales. Since he was half MudWing and half SkyWing, his underbelly, horns, and talons were russet-brown and the rest of his scales were red and some streaks of gold. As Strike started to fly again, he heard his mother's voice shoot through the clouds.

"Strike!" Peril cried, all the way from the ground. "Come here, please!" "Okay!" Strike shouted back to his mother, starting to descend. Ten seconds later, Strike was standing at the steps of his family's hut in the the now peaceful SkyWing kingdom. Things had changed after SkyWing rebels had killed Queen Ruby and elected a good leader, Queen Gambit. She rebuilt the old queen's gladiator arena and made a village there for the SkyWings. Strike and his family lived in that village. Then, Peril came outside with Clay, former dragonet of destiny and Strike's father. "Son, there's been a school built for dragonets in Jade Mountain." Clay said. "We want to send you there to meet some other dragonets your age." Strike thought for a moment. " Maybe I should! I could meet some friends, learn a lot, and have some fun! Why not?" Strike thought. "Sure, Dad! I'll give it a try!" Strike exclaimed, having a good feeling about his decision. He knew he wanted to go to school. "Okay, Strike," Peril said."You have to promise you'll be good." "We don't want you causing any problems at school." Peril was right. Sometimes Strike, being the rascal dragonet he was, caused a lot of trouble. "Okay, Mother, I'll be good." Strike said. "School starts in a week, so I'll have to go to Jade Mountain this afternoon to sign you up, Strike." Clay said. Strike was so excited. He couldn't wait. That afternoon, after Clay had left for Jade Mountain, Strike was inside with Peril, having lunch. "Thanks for lunch, Mother!" Strike was chewing on a chicken wing, and Peril replied disapprovingly, "Strike, don't talk with food in your mouth!" Remembering her manners, though, Peril quickly said, "You're welcome, Strike." "I hope Dad's having a safe trip to Jade Mountain, Mom, Strike said. "I don't know what we would do if anything happened to him!" Strike thought about Clay. His dad could dim-witted sometimes, but he was a very kind dragon and very protective of his family. Strike had 3 uncles and 4 aunts but Clay was the nicest out of all his siblings. He had protected them during the Great War twelve years ago when Clay, Uncle Starflight, Aunt Glory, Aunt Sunny, and Aunt Tsunami had saved the world and restored order to all of Pyrrhia. Strike loved his father and hoped he had a safe trip.

That afternoon, Strike headed to the village. His older brother, Granite, lived ten huts over with his mate, Celeste. Granite was a big, strong dragon with all russet scales and with red underscales. He was kind, loyal dragon and reminded Strike of Clay in every way. Strike thought of Granite as kind of a role model. Strike visited Granite a lot. Today, though, he was going there to tell him the great news of him going to school. As Strike walked down the path, he saw small dragonets playing on the ground, rolling and giggling happily. He saw dragons flying above him, hunting for food for their families. Strike finally got his brother's hut and knocked on the door. "Granite!" He called out, hoping to get his brother's attention. After two minutes, Strike was getting annoyed. Then, he slowly pushed the door open and entered the hut. Strike tried calling Granite's name once more, and even called Celeste a couple times, but his efforts were to no avail. There was no sign of his brother anywhere. "Oh no!" Strike thought frantically as he checked the hut for any sign of Granite or Celeste. Then, Strike found a note on the back of the door. Strike read it aloud. " To anyone who is reading this, please help. Me and my wife Celeste, are being held captive by MudWing forces by now. Or dead. If possible, please send help as soon as possible. - Granite. "OH NO!" Strike cried. My brother is being captured by the MudWings!" "I must find help!" With that, Strike rushed out of the hut.


	2. Chapter 2

Wings of Fire: Strike's Quest: Ch 2

As Strike rushed out of the hut, a flow of questions ran through his head.

What do the MudWings want with Granite? Why did they take him? Is it already to late to save him? Strike was so worried. He had to go right away. He had to help. He had to tell Mom and Dad. They would understand. Of course they would understand! "Mom!" Strike yelled alarmingly as he stormed into his hut. "Mom, the MudWings have kidnapped Granite and Celeste!" As Strike said this, Peril's face got increasingly more worried. "Are you absolutely sure, Strike? Are you sure you're not making this up?" Peril replied. Oh, man. Strike wanted to say, No, Mother, I'm just teasing. But he couldn't. He absolutely couldn't. "Mother, I'm serious about this. There was note written by him on his door!" Strike exclaimed. "By three moons, no." Peril muttered. "I'll send Queen Gambit a message to send some troops there, okay, honey?" Peril added. "Okay, Mom." said Strike, somewhat disappointed. I want to go! A voice in Strike's head insisted. Strike knew he wanted to go, and his mom just patronizing, belittling him even, was just unfair to Strike.

A week later, Strike was getting ready for his first day of school. Clay was preparing his backpack filled with ink, blank scrolls for writing on, Scrolls for reading, and a ruler. "Are you ready to go, son?" said Clay, looking at Strike thoughtfully, as he was so happy for him. Clay was about to fly with Strike over to school, when Peril said, "Strike, you forgot your lunchboxes!" "Okay, mom!" Strike replied as he zoomed back to the house, gave his mom a kiss,(which didn't hurt him because he was also hatched from a blood red egg.) and lifted off beside Clay. I'm so excited! Strike thought as he followed his father through the fresh morning air. Wind whipped past Strike and the sun beat down on him with it's warm rays. After Clay had gotten back signing Strike up for school, Peril had told Clay of the "incident" as she called it. I can't believe Mother thinks my brother getting abducted by MudWings is an "incident"! This is actually serious! "Uhhhh.. Dad?" Strike said to Clay. "Yes, son?" Clay replied. Clay turned his head to look back the five year old dragonet. "When are we gonna save Granite?" The big brown dragon looked back and replied with a simple "later" that made Strike want to cuff him. Why do all the adults have to decide what goes on when? I want to save Granite now! Of course Strike did not tell this to Clay, but he hated that sometimes his dad never understood him. Up ahead, Strike could see the outskirts of the Mud Kingdom. Oh... I just wanna go storm in there right now and save Granite! Strike thought ruefully as MudWing dragons flew all around the kingdom, looking at Strike and Clay quizzically. Those stupid MudWings! Why did they steal my brother? He's half MudWing! Why would they imprison their own tribe? Strike was so mad! This was so unfair! As Strike was warring with himself, and Clay was simultaneously flying and eating a mango, the School for Dragonets lay before them.

Clay turned to Strike and said,"Strike, I'll be back to pick you up in a few hours." "Have a good first day, okay? Strike looked into his father's amber eyes and said,"Okay, Dad." Clay smiled and slipped Strike's talon into his, and started up the steps into the mountain. When they got to the top, there was a line of dragons and their dragonets were in a play area. Clay told Strike to go there and wait for him. Strike agreed and looked at the line and then the other dragonets. Some of the other dragons in line Strike recognized, all of his aunts and uncles. "Hi, Aunt Sunny!" Strike said. Sunny had always been his favorite aunt because she was always very kind to him. "Hi, Strike!" Sunny replied. Strike wondered why she was here. She wasn't married and as far as Strike knew, had no dragonets of her own. Well, it doesn't matter. Strike thought to himself. He looked at the other dragonets. There was a group in the middle with four dragonets. A NightWing, a SeaWing, a RainWing, and a SandWing. They look friendly enough! Strike thought. I'm going to go talk to them! He came up to them and said, "Hello! My name is Strike! What's yours?" Then, the NightWing turned around. She was the biggest, and by the look of her, was the leader of the group. "My name is Silverdark." she said to him. "And these," the pretty purple NightWing gestured to the three dragonets nearby, "are my friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Wings of Fire: Strike's Quest: Chapter 3

Strike turned and looked at the other dragonets. The first dragonet was a small, sandy colored, and very nervous SandWing, a orange and pink RainWing with a black underbelly, a pale blue SeaWing that was picking at his talons, and Sliverdark, the very pretty NightWing with shiny purple and silver scales. "Hi, I'm Typhoon!" the SeaWing said as he looked and Strike contently. The bubbly RainWing looked at Strike and she said, "I'm Jungle! Nice to meet you, Strike!"

Then, Strike turned to look at the nervous little SandWing. He seemed very scared to be be here, and was clutching a scroll in his claw. "What's his name?" Strike whispered to Silverdark. She replied with " Say hi to Strike, Cobra!" answering Strike's question. "Hhhhhhhi..." mumbled the little dragonet, quickly turning away after he said it. Strike felt sorry for him. He seems so worried about being here! I wish I could help him. Maybe I can! Strike thought. He squatted down be level with Cobra. "Cobra, are you scared?" Cobra looked at Strike with a meaningful expression. He gulped and said, "yyyyyes I am." he said he was worried because it would be his first day ever with out his mom. Strike thought for a second. Itwould be the first time in his life without his parents around. Just then, a bell rang. The sound resonated through the cavern as a older male IceWing stuck his head out through an opening to an other cavern and said, "All dragonets in class report here now, please!" Strike got up and looked at his new friends. "Time to go, everybody." said Silverdark.

In class, Strike sat in a desk near his friends in the middle of the room. There was about 20 other dragonets in Strike's class. The IceWing went to the front of the room and looked at his students. "Hi, class! My name is Chill. I will be your teacher this year!" Chill seems pretty friendly. Strike thought. He passed out a scroll entitled The NightWing's Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia. Strike had already read the scroll, but it appeared the other dragonets had not, because they were reading it with great interest. After he made sure Chill wasn't looking, Strike carefully got out his ink, a blank scroll, and got a quill from the jar of quills on his teacher's desk. When he got back to his desk, he started to draw. He drew a picture of himself. When he finished the picture, he looked around the room, and saw Jungle. Her scales were changing colors rapidly and she was kicking her legs energetically. He drew her. Then, he drew Typhoon. He had to make sure to include all of the lights on Typhoon's scales. After him, he drew Cobra. Then, he drew Silverdark. He looked at his drawings. Suddenly, Strike heard a voice scream, "Strike!" Strike was startled. He looked up and Chill was looking at him angrily. "Strike, go see the principal after school!" Strike was upset. He broke his promise. He got in trouble. "Okay, Chill. I'm sorry." Strike said. "Okay, class!" Chill said. "Have you all finished the scroll?" A dragonet, a MudWing, shook his head no. MudWings! Strike thought. Those thieving dragons who took my brother! "Okay, Bog, we'll wait till you're done to resume class. Dragonets, free time until I get back." Chill turned to face Strike. "You." He pointed one talon at Strike. "Come with me." Strike got up from his desk and headed out of the class with his teacher. Chill looked at Strike with his deep, blue eyes. "Strike, me and your father are friends. I know you're a good dragonet. You just aren't working up to your full potential." Strike felt ashamed. You can do better. Strike thought. You need to show Chill you have the potential to be top of the class! "Okay, Chill." said Strike.

After class, Strike went to go see the principal of the School for Dragonets. He wondered if the principal would punish him. If so, how severely? Strike was seriously worried. On his way down, Typhoon stopped Strike in the hallway. "Hey, Strike!" Typhoon said heartily. "Where are you going?" "To the principal's office." Strike said, ashamed. "It's okay, Strike!" Typhoon replied cheerfully. "You shoulda seen Chill's stupid face when he was yelling at you! It looked hilarious!" This made Strike start to laugh and Typhoon joined along. When they recovered, they saw a big, white IceWing standing in front of them. "Oh, crap!" whispered Typhoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Wings of Fire: Strike's Quest: Chapter 4

Chill was red with fury. "GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!" Chill screamed in rage. He grabbed both dragonets by their horns and started dragging them to the principal's office. "I'm disappointed in you, Strike! You too, Typhoon!" Three moons,he is mad! Strike thought. Strike looked at Typhoon. I wonder who the principal is? He mouthed to Typhoon. The blue dragonet shrugged. I dunno. Typhoon mouthed back, unsure. The principal, even if they were someone who was a completely nice dragon, would probably be mad. Strike opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. Now was not the time to talk back. It would get him in more trouble and his father would punish him worse. He wouldn't want that to happen. As they approached the principal's office, Strike closed his eyes and gulped. This is it. Strike thought reproachfully. Chill opened the door, threw Strike and Typhoon inside, and shut the door behind him as he whisked down the hall. The two dragonets looked back and saw a elderly, black, and skinny NightWing. Strike recognized him immediately. "Great-Uncle Mastermind!" Strike and Typhoon said in unison. They quickly looked at each other quizzically. We can't possibly be cousins, right? Strike thought.

"Hi Typhoon! Hi, Strike!" said Mastermind. Strike didn't know how Typhoon could be his cousin. He would have to ask Typhoon after they got out of here. "Why are you two rascals in my office?" Mastermind inquired. "Well..." Strike started. "We were-" "I called Chill stupid." Typhoon interrupted. "What did you do, son?" Said Mastermind as his friendly gaze passed over to Strike. "Me? I was doodling in class." Strike replied. "Oh." Mastermind said. "That's not too bad. Chill's just probably having a bad day. It's his first day today, too, you know. You should just try a little bit harder to behave okay, boys?" "Okay, Mastermind." said Strike and Typhoon, again in unison. As the pair left the office, Strike asked Typhoon, "Hey, Typhoon, are you my cousin?" Typhoon replied with, "Yeah, silly! Didn't you already know that?" "No, I did not know that." Strike said. "Are.. Um... the others my cousins, too?" Strike said, thinking mostly of Silverdark. "Yep." Typhoon replied. Wow! Strike thought. I can't believe I'm related to her! "You didn't know? My mom and dad are Riptide and Tsunami. You know them, right?" "Yeah, I visited them once when I was very little, about three years ago." Strike said. "But... wouldn't you have been there?" "Well..." Typhoon started. "My family had some rough times back then, and I stayed with Gramma Coral a lot." Typhoon sniffed. It seemed he didn't like talking about that part of his life. Strike put his arm around the SeaWing dragonet. "It's okay, buddy! Things got better, right?" Strike said. Reluctantly, Typhoon looked back at Strike and said, "Yes, yes they did." "Then don't worry about it, Typhoon!" Strike replied. Typhoon managed a weak smile and looked at his cousin. "Strike, tomorrow all of us are having a sleepover at Silverdark's hut. Wanna join us?" Strike couldn't reply faster. "Of course! That would be great!" Strike replied. Typhoon looked at Strike devilishly. "You looooooove her, don't you?" "No!" Strike said defensively. "Okay." Typhoon said. He obviously didn't believe Strike. Strike did like Silverdark. As a cousin, anyway.

That night, at Clay and Peril's hut, the family talked over a dinner of cows. (Clay ate four.) "Dad." Strike muffled between bites. "Tomorrow my cousins are having a sleepover! Can I join them?" Clay gave his son a look of happiness. "Sure, son of course you can!" Strike knew Clay let him have a lot of fun because his upbringing was very rough. He didn't want Strike to go through the ghastly hell he had to go through as a dragonet.

"Thanks, dad!" said Strike gleefully. Strike was excited for tomorrow. He was spending the night with all his friends! Especially Silverdark...


	5. Chapter 5

Wings of Fire: Strike's Quest: Chapter 5

The next day, Strike got to class on time. He didn't want to get in trouble again, because Chill would inform Strike's parents if he got in trouble again. Today's a brand new day, and I've gotta make sure to be perfect in class today! Strike thought. Outside of class, he saw Silverdark and Jungle chatting with two other female dragonets and one male. The male was a yellowish green RainWing, and the females were a sandy colored SandWing, and a blue IceWing. "Hey, Strike!" said Silverdark. "Come over here!" "Okay, Silverdark!" replied Strike. He then thought, Okay, Strike! Don't mess this up! "Are you coming over to my hut tonight?" Silverdark questioned. "Of course!" Strike replied quickly. "Well," Silverdark continued. "I'm inviting you, Typhoon, Cobra, myself, obviously, and Jungle." "What about me?" asked the silvery blue IceWing. Silverdark smacked her head and said,"Oh, darn, I forgot!" Silverdark gestured to the three other dragonets. "This is Gobi," she pointed to the SandWing. "This is Frosty," she pointed to the IceWing, "And last, but not least, Vines!" "Hi, Strike!" all of the three new dragonets said in unison. "They are all going to my hut, too!" "Cool!" said Strike. Then the bell rang, and he rushed to class. When he got there, however, he now noticed he sat right beside Vines. While Chill took attendance, Vines turned to look at Strike and said, "Hi, Strike! How are you! Wow, I didn't even notice yesterday that you sat so close to me! Wow!" While Strike tried to process all of this information at once, Vines took it upon himself to continue talking. Strike didn't pay attention. All he thought was, Gosh! He's just like Jungle! Annoying! "Okay, class!" Chill said, making everybody (except Bog, who was napping in the back of the room.) look up and pay very close attention. "Today we'll be focusing on the different dragons of Pyrrhia! You all read last night's homework, correct?" "Yes, Chill!" everybody (excluding Bog, who was still napping,) said in unison. "Okay! First question!" Chill continued. "Quetzal! What is the most common color for a MudWing's scales?" the small SeaWing thought for a moment, sneaked a peek (at Bog) and answered, "Brown?" Chill oblivious to Quetzal's cheating said, "Very good, Quetzal! Brown is correct! Next question! Mist, can you name the two things IceWings are oblivious to? The NightWing replied confidently with, "I think so. Subzero temperatures and bright light? Am I correct?" "Yes you are, Mist! Good work!" Chill said. This continued for the rest of class, and then, it was time for the dragonets to pack up and go home.

Silverdark had told everyone to meet her at the rock in front of the mountain that looks like a dragon head. Three minutes and five and a quarter seconds later, all the dragonets were in front of the formation. The eight dragonets had their overnight bags, and were ready to go. Strike was chatting with Typhoon and Vines. He looked over at Silverdark. She was chatting contently with Frosty and Jungle. And Cobra was sitting on the ground beside Gobi. They were very similar, those two. Then, Gobi looked over to Cobra and said,"Hi, Cobra." "Hhhhiii..." poor Cobra stammered. He was a very nervous dragonet. He was very smart and kind, but was usually to shy to express it. Strike observed one last thing before he turned back to his friends. Gobi was holding Cobra's hand. And they were both smiling.

The group took off into the night sky. Silverdark in the lead, then Vines, Strike, Frosty, Jungle, Cobra, Gobi, and Typhoon. "How far is it?" Vines complained loudly to Silverdark. "Only about an hour, Vines!" Silverdark replied. Eventually, Frosty got really tired and the group had to stop. The group was resting on a big rock right outside the Rainforest Kingdom. Gobi and Cobra were chatting on one end, and Frosty and Jungle were both lying down on the rock, wings spread. Strike, however, was over on the other end hanging out with Typhoon, and surprisingly, Silverdark.

Strike was curious about something, though. How can Aunt Sunny be Cobra's mother? How did he get that poisonous barb? Strike thought. He flapped over to Cobra. "Cobra, can I privately talk to you?" "Sure, Strike!" Cobra replied cheerfully. "Cobra," Strike began. "How is Sunny your mother? I mean you don't have poisonous barb or-" "Strike." Cobra interrupted. "I was adopted."


	6. Chapter 6

Wings of Fire: Strike's Quest: Chapter 6

Strike was taken aback. Wow. I didn't know Cobra was adopted... Poor dragon. Strike thought mournfully. He probably misses his real parents. That's why he's always so shy! Ah, well. Sunny seems like a decent mother. Strike looked up and noticed everybody looked ready to leave. "Ready to go, Strike? Or are you just gonna stay here?" Cobra asked jokingly. "I think I'll come along." Strike replied. Strike kept up into the sky, happy to spread his wings once again. Two minutes later, the group reached the rainforest. Frosty was sweating very badly. She looked uncomfortably warm in this tropic environment. Several RainWing guards were stationed at the entrance to the rainforest. Most of them ruining the menacing effect because their scales were very bright purples and pinks, and weren't focusing on guarding and were sitting down joking around a fire.

They didn't even notice the eight dragonets go into the forest. The entrance was very wet and green. To Strike, it felt like flying straight through a very green cloud. They followed this path for a couple of minutes, twisting and turning straight through the thick foliage. "Hey, Strike, what do ya wanna do when we get to my hut?" Silverdark said cheerfully. Strike thought for a moment. Growing up, he had played with a few SkyWings in the village he grew up in, but they were all male, so they usually played rough games. He didn't think Silverdark would like those kinds of games. He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, okay!" Silverdark replied. "I thought we could play some games all of us can enjoy! Any ideas, guys?" The dragonets considered this. Then Gobi spoke up. "Maybe we can play Spin the Bottle." she said teasingly, stroking Cobra's chin. "Good idea, Gobi!" Silverdark said. "I was thinking we could maybe play Truth or Dare, you know, learn some junk about one another!" Everyone agreed. Then, they looked up and saw a quaint little black wooden hut. Silverdark turned around and said, "Okay, everybody! We're here! This is my hut!"

Strike entered the hut with the rest of the dragonets behind him, except for Silverdark and Vines. The hut smelled like burning wax and the main room was lit by three candles on holders up against the wall. There was a giant scrollshelf on the back wall. The scrollshelf was set up in three different sections. In one section, the scroll had no words but instead had bumps on the page. Taile... Thought Strike. Taile was a written language for blind dragons invented by NightWing and RainWing scientists two years after the war. These scrolls were for Starflight. Many dragons had been trying to find a cure for Starflight's blindness, but to no avail. But, last month, a RainWing scientist named Tropic found a patch of an unidentified purple-and-white plant that produced a special solvent. It had been tested on a blind crab, and it worked. Many dragons have debated if it is harmful to dragons or not. Well, I hope Uncle Starflight is doing all right. Strike thought. "Okay, everybody," Silverdark said. "Let's go down the hall to my room. Silverdark pointed down the hall to a door with a sign saying: SILVERDARK'S ROOM: DO NOT ENTER! Silverdark held open the door for the rest of the dragonets. It was late, and the three moons were rising high in the sky. "Let's play Spin the Bottle!" Gobi said. "Okay, Gobi." Silverdark replied. Silverdark said, "One minute, guys!" And she disappeared through the door. "Hey, Strike!" Typhoon said as he tapped his friend's shoulder. "Who do want to kiss when we play?" Awkward! Strike thought. "I dunno. You?" "Well, I think Frosty." Typhoon replied. "She's really nice when you get to know her." Strike was already sure Typhoon knew Strike's answer would have been. Silverdark. As on cue, Silverdark strolled back into the room. She set the bottle down and began to spin it. Suddenly, Starflight and Fatespeaker appeared in the doorway. "Hi!" Fatespeaker said. "Silverdark, are these your friends from school?" "Yes, Mom." Silverdark replied quickly hiding the bottle behind her. "What are you dragonets doing?" Starflight asked, smiling at his daughter. "Uhhhh... nothing." Silverdark said. "Okay!" Starflight and Fatespeaker said together. They then exited the room. "Let's resume!" Silverdark said. Silverdark spun the bottle. It landed on herself. "Ooh..." Frosty and Jungle said. Silverdark spun the bottle again. It spun for a couple of seconds. I hope it doesn't land on me! That would be very awkward. Strike thought hopefully. He closed his eyes. "Oh." Silverdark said. I guess I have to kiss... Strike!"


	7. Chapter 7

Wings of Fire: Strike's Quest: Chapter 7

The whole room gasped, excluding Silverdark and Strike. "Ooooohhhh..." Typhoon said to Strike. Strike cuffed him lightly. This is awkward. Strike thought. But then, another voice in his head said, C'mon, idiot! You know you love her! Just do it! Silverdark looked to Strike, and suddenly kissed him, and hugged him. Silverdark giggled. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" She looked at him and fluttered her eyebrows. Then, Frosty grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Typhoon, and he looked flabbergasted.

Wow! I can't believe it! Typhoon mouthed to Strike. Frosty gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Can we play Truth or Dare now?" Vines and Jungle said impatiently. "Yea, sure!" Silverdark said. She put the bottle on her nightstand and looked back at the dragonets. "Okay, I'll start!" Silverdark said. She looked at Jungle. "Truth or Dare?" she asked Jungle. "Truth!" Jungle replied. "Okay," continued the NightWing. "Ummm... What's your favorite color?" "Orange or pink. Can't decide!" The RainWing replied happily. "Now you ask the next question!" Silverdark said, pointing to Jungle. "Let's see.." Jungle said thoughtfully. "Cobra. Truth or Dare?" "Ddddare..." Cobra stuttered. "I dare you to... Get five mangoes from the kitchen and balance them on your snout for a minute!" "Oooookay." Cobra said. He got the mangoes and put them on his snout. I hope they don't fall over! That would end up bad! Strike thought. Almost on cue, clumsy Cobra dropped the mangoes accidentally and an orange goo exploded across the room. All of the dragonets were covered in mango goop. "Silverdark!" a dragon yelled from the doorway. Strike looked up and saw Aunt Fatespeaker. Fatespeaker grabbed the bottle off the table and looked at Silverdark accusingly. "Silverdark! Did you make this mess?" Silverdark knew she couldn't blame Cobra, so she looked at her talons and said, "Yes, Mother. I did. I'm very sorry." "You should be disappointed in yourself, Silverdark!" Fatespeaker said. "Your punishment is you, and your friends have to go to bed now!" Rrrrgh... Strike thought ruefully. I'm not even tired! Strike looked out the window at the moons. It's only 9:00! Strike thought. Then, Strike let out a yawn. Maybe I am tired. Strike thought. Fatespeaker and Starflight set up the dragonets' beds for the night. Strike got on his leaf mattress. He felt his eyes get droopy, and Strike heard all the dragonets around him, snoring. Then, Silverdark tapped on his shoulder. So I'm not the only one awake! Strike thought. "Hey, Strike. I'm not tired. Are you?" Strike replied with, "Yeah, a little bit. But I'll stay up with you if you want." "Sure. That would be nice." Silverdark replied. Maybe she likes me back! Strike thought. But he wrote this off. She probably thinks of me just as a friend. Strike thought sadly. But then Silverdark said, "Strike. You wanna go explore the rainforest?" It's super-cool at night when everybody is sleeping. It's such a special feeling. I'm so glad I have another dragon to share it with."

Strike smiled. Maybe he was right. "Silverdark, I thought we all get in trouble if we're caught by your parents. I don't think we should risk it." Silverdark looked at Strike slyly. "Do you seriously think I don't have a way out? I do this almost every night! Come on, you dumb dragon!" She moved the nightstand and there was a hole in the wall. "Stop thinking and just do it!" She pulled Strike through the hole. Strike was the biggest of all the dragonets. He always guessed he got it from his father. He barely fit through the hole. Silverdark had to tug on his horns to get him through. Silverdark lifted up into the sky. For Strike, it was hard to keep up, but eventually, he caught up to the purple NightWing. Silverdark landed on a tree, and Strike landed beside her. She turned to him. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She gestured to the scenery around them. Even at night, the RainWings and NightWings home was a scenic mess of greens, purples, blues, and every other color you could imagine. "Yeah. Definitely." Strike replied. "Hey, Silverdark. Can I tell you something? Please keep it secret." Silverdark gave Strike a trusting gaze. "Of course."

"Well," Strike started. "About two weeks ago, back in the Sky Kingdom, I was visiting my brother, Granite, and his mate, Celeste." Strike couldn't continue. It was too sad. "What's wrong? Silverdark asked with a hint of urgency in her voice. "What happened after that? Strike? Strike?" "They... they... they were stolen by the MudWings!" Strike blurted. He then burst into sobs. Silverdark suddenly looked mad. She picked Strike's head up. "Strike! Time to go." "To where?" Strike asked. "Isn't it obvious? We're going to the Mud Kingdom! Let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8

Wings of Fire: Strike's Quest: Chapter 8

"Are you crazy?" Strike exclaimed. "Silverdark! My parents are expecting me to get home by noon tomorrow! My parents will think I died! Let me rephrase that. The MudWings will kill us!" Silverdark had already flown a few meters in the sky, and she looked back at Strike as if she was insulted. "Whoa! Strike. Calm down!" Silverdark said. No one will catch us! We'll just sneak in there, Rescue your brother and Celeste, and go home. No one even knows we are out here. I left my parents a note!" Strike lifted an eyebrow. "What's it say, huh? "Uh... I don't remember! Yeah I don't remember.." Silverdark lied. Strike knew they were alone, and they might even get out of there in time. "I'm just worried what happens when Queen Moorhen found two little dragonets trying to free two of her prisoners."Then, Strike heard a voice behind them. "Sup, lovebirds?" Strike turned around, holding his claws out, ready to give Typhoon a good whack. But, to Strike's surprise, it was Jungle. What are you guys talking about an adventure?" Silverdark looked at Jungle with a look of seriousness. "No one knows about this. How do we buy your silence?" Silverdark said. "Too bad!" Jungle said happily. "Everyone's right behind me already! They already know." "Okay, did everyone hear that all?" Silverdark said. She gave up. She looked at all of the dragonets. She looked at them like they were soldiers and she was the commander, briefing them of their mission. "Okay, guys! Does everyone their think they can protect themselves if we get caught?" Everybody nodded their heads, though Cobra had his usual unsure of himself look plastering his face. "If you don't want to go on this mission, you can go back now. Any takers?" No one said anything. Three moons, she's taking this too serious. Strike thought. "Okay, everyone, are we ready? Any questions?" "Will this be dangerous?" Gobi squeaked. "Ooooooh... Yes! It will very dangerous! We'll have to fight hordes of MudWings, fire blazing, venom squirting, and ice breath spraying!" Silverdark said with much drama. "Stop, it Silverdark!" Gobi scolded. "You're scaring Cobra!" "Actually," Strike said. "We just sneak in there, save my brother, and get outta there. Simple. No fights with scary MudWings, Silverdark." "Awwwww..." Silverdark whined. "I wanted to beat someone up." "Can we go now? I'm bored!" Vines complained. This is unbelievable! Strike thought. No one else except for Silverdark even thinks this is serious! But then, Silverdark looked at Strike with a face that said, Are you ready to go? Strike nodded and looked at the group of dragonets. Typhoon was picking his snout. "Ewwww... Typhoon!" Strike said in disgust. "Sorry..." Typhoon said. "I do that when I'm nervous." Strike turned to his friends. "Are we ready to go?" Strike asked. Everyone nodded. He turned to the sky. Of course. Strike thought. Silverdark was already high in the air. "C'mon, slowpokes!" Silverdark taunted. "Let's go!" Strike yelled. The dragonets lifted into the air and started to fly. "Ok, everyone," said Cobra. Cobra was the most studious of the bunch, and he usually only spoke up when the others needed to know something important. Frosty, however, thought his lectures were very boring, and always made a snarky comment whenever he began one. "Augh..." Frosty said. "Not again!" Cobra looked very splenetic. "I hate you..." Cobra whispered. "Anyway, as I was saying." Cobra shot a mean look at Frosty. "We are about a day's flight from the Mud Kingdom, provided we don't take to many stops to stuff our faces with mangoes." Cobra always, for whatever reason, liked to take cheap shots at the others whenever he was lecturing them. The one about mangoes was directed at Strike. Strike always denied that he was even remotely like his father, but one tendency they did share was eating too much. Especially mangoes. "Shut up, scrub." Strike said. He whacked Cobra across the head with his talon, sending the small SandWing spinning in the air. "My back hurts! I just wanna die up here!" Jungle complained loudly. Strike ignored Jungle and kept flying. "I'm also tired!" Jungle finished. She attacked Vines. "I'm riding on your back, Vines. No if's, and's, or but's!" Surprisingly, Vines looked like it wasn't actually a punishment. Again. Strike thought, looking mournfully and his friends. Again, two more of my friends hook up out of the blue. Rrrrgh! Strike was fighting with himself a lot lately. Should I man up and ask Silverdark out or not? Should I just ditch my friends and go save my brother myself? Should I even go to school anymore? I get in trouble there everyday. Strike knew that he obviously had to go to school, or his parents would freak out. He shouldn't ditch his friends, because if he got caught, there would be no chance he could fight back. And the Silverdark problem? That would have to wait. "Hey, Strike, wake up!" Typhoon said. "I wasn't asleep!" Strike replied angrily. "I know, silly! It was really weird though, what you were doing, that is. You were just flying straight, not blinking and whispering a lot of "should's". It creeped me the heck out, dude." "Oh." Strike replied, dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, I guess?" "No no. No. You don't have to apologize, Strike. It was just off, that's all." Strike looked up in the sky. "Guys, it's getting pretty dark out. We should stop soon." "Agreed." Silverdark said. "Like you're the authority, Silverdark.." Jungle whispered. "Shut up, Jungle." Silverdark said.


End file.
